


Like An Echo In The Forest

by LahraTeigh



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Contracts, M/M, Omega Marco Diaz, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Marco’s parents aren’t capable of raising an Omega, so they make a deal with Tom.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Like An Echo In The Forest

Marco stared at his parents with shock. Did he just hear them correctly...  
“Wha-what?!” He yelled, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“We’re sorry Marco...” his Mum sniffled, looking to her husband for help.

“We’re just unable to look after an Omega.” His Dad finished.

Marco felt his chest tighten around his too fast beating heart. 

His ears rang and his eyesight started to tunnel.

“Then-then where am I to go?” He whispered. 

His parents both looked to the door way. 

Marco gulped, hesitant to turn around. 

Tom smirked back at him, holding a scroll up in the air.  
“I believe this is a contract. You’re now my possession.”

Marco whipped his head back towards his parents when his Mum started to sob.

“You-you can’t do this! He’s a psychopath!” Marco panicked. 

“It’s for the best, Son.” His Dad frowned, hugging his wife to his chest.

Tom grabbed Marco’s wrist.  
“Time to go, My Pet. Your new life begins.” 

Tom snapped his fingers, and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
